


Guarding Angel

by Incognito4713



Series: Promptmania [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Hurt Roy Mustang, Jean is a good friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: Prompt: Riza has to deal with one of Roy's Ex-girlfriends





	Guarding Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stockholmsyndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/gifts).



> You can all thank my beautiful wife for this piece of madness

She hated it when he got hurt, even more so when he did it to protect her. It was her job to protect him after all. She was one of his bodyguards but her superior officer was just as hard headed as herself at times. Especially when it came to her.

With a sigh Riza rounded the corner from the cafeteria in the hospital only to hear a voice she had hoped to never have to hear again.

There she was. His last girlfriend. Her voice alone was enough to give her a headache and make her hairs stand on edge.  
Let alone grint her teeth.  
"I am his girlfriend, I demand to see him and be informed of his well-being. Why has no one called me about this?" 

The poor nurse at the counter tried to reason with her but Riza knew from experience that there was no reasoning with this woman. 

"Please calm down, Miss, this is a hospital." Another nurse joined them and Riza was about to silently vanish into the hallway again when she picked up the next part of the conversation. 

"He never mentioned any girlfriend when he asked me out after he woke up from surgery..." the second nurse said and giggled.  
"He charmed and asked out every nurse or female doctor entering his room" the first one supplied and laughed outright. 

What followed was an onslaught of curses and very very blue language, that had heads turn in the direction of the reception from everywhere.

This was the final straw in Rizas already very thin, drained out nerve costume and she stepped forward, placing a hand in the infuriating woman.

She smiled apologisingly at the nurses.  
"Excuse us, ma'ams, I will escort the lady out of the hospital. She has no business here and Colonel Mustang made it very clear to not be associated with this person again. Ever."

The nurses looked a little bit shocked in Rizas mind but she did not care as she dragged the other woman out of the building.

"You know very well that he does not want to see you again and he made it very clear that you should cut your losses with him too, or did you forget that already? If I may remind you: you were the one cheating on him." Riza did not raise her voice. She did not change her tone either. She spoke very calmly and quiet in her usual business voice with the woman she loathed so much.

"Let me go, you damn brute" Mustangs Ex was fuming behind her but Riza did not let her go until they were at the gate of the hospital. 

"I told him it was an accident, and that I am sorry, and that it would never happen again."  
"It was an accident that a guy fell into your spread legs and pussy cock first on his desk when he came back from lunch?" Riza raised an eyebrow in question.  
"You wanted him to see you and you wanted to hurt him."  
"It's not my fault that he did not want to touch me." 

"No, it's not but that does not give you the right to be so cruel towards him and treat him like trash." Riza shoved her out of the hospital grounds and gave the guard a subtle sign to remember her face and tell the others not to let her in again.  
"You could at least have the decency to respect that he broke it off and that you are no longer part of his life."  
"You are just saying that because you are the one who can never be with him." An evil spark set a fire in the woman's eyes. 

Now she had gone too far and Riza felt herself loosing her cool. 

"There is no reason for me to be with him. I am his bodyguard and adjutant. I am the one guarding his back and who is a constant present in his life since he was 12 years old." She made a step closer to the other woman and leaned in. 

"And the reason he never wanted to touch you is because he does not want to defile the honor of his wife. She may not be with him at this moment but he worships the ground she is walking on and she knows that." Another step closer and she forced her to take a step back. 

"He would never have any kind of serious feelings for the likes of you and she knows that. She doesn't need to be present to know that he would never cheat on her." Riza narrowed her eyes dangerously and said in an even quieter voice.  
"Not like you."

She could see the shock on the other woman's face and her face turned from pale to red in anger. 

"You are lying. He can't be married. It would be in his file and all over the place." Riza could see the second that she decided she had her cornered and she was sure of her victory.  
"If she is so great than why is she not the one at his bedside right now, huh? Why is she not here? “ 

Riza took a slow deliberate breath to show that her patience was running thin with this woman. 

"Because she has to make sure that no one who is unauthorised enters the door."  
And with that she turned away and pulled a necklace out of her collar dengling a ring over her shoulder as she walked away to her post. 

Back at the door she apologised to Havoc for having taken so long and he just pulled her against his shoulder for a minute to let her self recover from the unpleasant encounter. 

"I heard whom you ran into, all is good. He is fine and he is gonna wake up and if your face is not the first thing he sees he is gonna burn the whole hospital down."  
He offered her a handkerchief. 

"Now dry your tears and look lifely."  
"Thank you."


End file.
